The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida known by the varietal denomination `Karma Sangria`. The female parent of `Karma Sangria` is an unpatented, undistributed seedling identified as `VDW 57` and the male parent is the variety known as `Alfred Grille`, not known to be patented.